


Kinda Dating?

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Human Raphael and Daylighter Simon Adventures. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, Fluff, Human Raphael Santiago, M/M, marvel mentions, supernatural mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Since Raphael and Simon are still very new to whatever they’re doing right now, Simon decides he need to catch Raphael up on everything a eighteen year old should know.





	Kinda Dating?

Simon would always admit Raphael was cute, now of course he would say that to the latter but it was still true. 

It was adorable watching him try to understand Simon’s interest in superhero’s and comic books, but Simon did get him involved in Supernatural which he seemed to really like. 

And Simon knew being with someone as cute as Raphael would mean other people would see him as cute, but still he didn’t like it when they were out and some guy that Raphael had said was in one of his classes started hitting on him.

The only upside was that in only Raphael uncomfortable and the ended up going back the his apartment. It was then Simon suggested they start the MCU.

~~~~

“But wait, I don’t get it why is Steve kissing Sharron I thought he loved Bucky?”

“Easy Marvel is a coward.”

They both laughed, Raphael had began to ship Stucky. They had gotten to civil war and it was dark out.

Simon and Raphael were comfortable sitting cuddled against each other Raphael’s head was tucked under Simon’s chin while resting against Simon’s chest, Simon was wrapped in a blanket with his arms holding the smaller male close.

As Simon was about to put on the next movie he noticed the former vampire was asleep, he still looked young, almost younger then earlier. He also looked peaceful and calm, Simon had really fallen hard for him, it was odd considering how poorly they used to get along.

Now here they were. Doing whatever they’re doing. Could this be counted as dating? They hung out and were super touchy not to mention Simon’s reaction to Raphael’s class mate, Simon knew he liked Raphael and there seemed to be some reciprocal feelings there. But how would that go? ‘Hey, I know you basically babysat me a couple months ago and I’m really loud, but wanna go out sometime?’.

Simon Gently moves the sleeping male, Raphael had fallen asleep so Simon was going to clean up then leave. He turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over Raphael.

He gently leaned over placed a kiss on Raphael forehead and then left. Simon left really hoping they were dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone how likes this story/series, comment some prompts for more stories.


End file.
